School Life
by Allseeneye
Summary: The kooparation academy. The academy that contains grade school, high school and university in one. It has the most advanced technology in the country. First fan fiction. Summary will be improved. Multiple crossovers of Anime and games.


School life

**Chapter 1, First day of the school year.**

The sun was bright, the flowers were fully bloomed. But suddenly.

"Man, we are so late for school", said a orange colored haired boy.

"don't blame me, you're the one who reset the clock"! said a black-haired girl.

"besides, if it wasn't for Renji, we wouldn't sleep right through the alarm clock".

"hey, leave me out of it", said a red-haired man.

Meanwhile, at the elementary side of the school was Daisuke Aoki, preparing for a new year. "A new year school at the internationel academy of the country", thought Daisuke. "But also this year i got those three girls again. But i chose for it". "Beside them, i've got a whole new class".

Meanwhile, at the otherside of the hall. "A new year again. Man, that sucks", said a redhaired boy with a cap. At the university of the academy walks a spikyhairedblack man. "Just a few years, and i'm done with my study", he said

The whole school was preparing for a new year of school, on the internationel kooporatian academy. It is a special academy, where elementary school, highschool and university are combined. The academy have three sides. One is the elemantary side, the other is the highschool side and the last one is the university. In the middle is the dining hall libary, where all the student can eat and study. At the academy will the students stay and sleep at dorms. One is, of course, for elementary side and so on.

The bell rings. All the students come from they're dorms and walk to their lockers.

"Man, this we'll be exiciting again, don't you think Kuro?", said Rin. "Sure, why not", said Kuro. Meanwhile, "I see students who are exiciting for this new year. However, for me, nothing changed", said Roshi, the janitor of the school.

"hey Sakura!" said Naruto. "Hey Naruto, how is it?" asked Sakura. Sakura was standing by lockers, just picking up her books. "How are you Naruto?" "I'm feeling great, especially with you and the other guys" said Naruto. "That's great to hear Naruto, my man" said Sasuke, who were standing right behind Naruto. "Woah, you scared me, Sasuke." "hmm, scaredy cat. Let's go guys"

In class 3-4:

"Hello there everybody, my name is Daisuke Aoki. I'm will be your home teacher for the rest of the year. First, i want to know your names. Rin Kokonoe?"

"Yeah, Daisuke," said Rin, a girl with two pigtails. "Kugo Kagami."

"I'm here, you virgin," said Kuro, a black haired girl. "uhm, Trunks"

"I'm here sir", said a violethaired boy. "Tomoka Jude?"

"I'm here" said a blond haired girl with pigtails. "Bowser Koopa junior."

"Here", said a koopa boy with redhaired ponytail. "Mimi Usa".

"Present", said a nervous a looking girl. "Bart Simpons".

"I'm right here", said a yellow colored boy with blond hair.

"Thomas Black?" A cat boy raised his hands to let him know that he is present. "Lumpy?"

A violet elephant raised his paw and said "I'm here, mister Aoki."

Suddenly, before Daisuke wants to continue, the door suddenly went open and the front door stand a kangeroo boy with a blue t-shirt, jeans and a pair of red Shoes panting.

"I'm sorry i'm late, sir Aoki. I'm Roo, and i'm in your class this year".

"Roo, yeah, you stand here in the list. Okay, you can take a seat".

"thank you, sir", said Roo.

"Roo, you idiot." Lumpy thought.

Meanwhile, at the otherside of the class is class 3-3:

"Hello there everyone, i'm pleased to meet you here today. Let me do the names." Said the homeroom teacher, Ms. Keane." um, Blossom?"

"I'm here" said a redhaired girl happily.

"Buttercup?" "present" said a blackhaired tomboy girl with a green shirt.

"Cruz Schild" "Yes, miss" said a greenhaired boy politely.

"Boomer?" "I'm HERE" said a blond boy exitedly.

"Butch?". A black haired boy raised his hand. "yes" he said.

"Bubbles" "Yeah" said a blonde girl.

"Brick?" "yeah!" said the red haired boy with the cap.

"Okay, that's everyone than. Let's begin the lesson."

At class 7-5:

"Well hello there everybody, I'm your homeroom teacher, Kakahi Hatake. Some of you might know me from last year. Well, let's check the list." The homeroom teacher said.

At class 7-4:

"Okay, that's everyone then, I think. So today I will ask you something." Said the homeroom teacher, Chris Mclean. "I want to ask you what you know about the system in this school."

?: "Let me explain the system in the kooparation academy. This academy use the newest technology and systems. The first one is the summoning test war. As you may know from Baka to test to Shokanju are the avatar's strength depended on the scores on the last test the students made. However, unlike Fumizuki academy, the kooparation academy train the students here not only on their intelligence, but also on strategy, instinct and physical strength. The field where the avatars are summoned, will be on different terrain, so that students will also focus on strategy and pure instinct. In short say. The test scores are there strength and health. Their instincts are the fighting abilities, and their own body are there agility. The second is the transform battles. Here on Kooparation Academy you will also learn how to fight with your abilities. Those abilities are the same of your avatar, so your instinct. The difference between the transform battle and summoning test wars is that you don't need a teacher to form the field. Every student except toddlers are carrying a pendant with them. That pendant will transform the students in the exactly attire of their avatars. With the transform battles, the students can battle each other whenever they want. Instead of using their intelligence, they using their physical strength to battle each other. The only problem is that the damage that they taken in battle will be directly inflicted by them self. Although less than they actually would taken if it was a real battle. The third are the classes. Until the 7th class, the classes between intelligence like in baka to test are mixed. Then in the 8th they will be ranked at their intelligence. From A to F. Of course their physical strength are mixed, so the transform battles are totally different in strength in those battles. And that's how it works on the Kooparation academy. Huh?, you want to know who I am? The strange man who is talking right now? Well, you might find out further in this fan fiction. Maybe."

"Well, thank you to tell everyone how our system Works here, mr. Mike." Said Mclean. "You're welcome" Mike said. Some of the boys said that Mike was a show off. Mike heard it but he let it slide.

And that is how the first day of the new year begins in the kooparation academy. Just like a real school, but more rowdy!

* * *

**This is my first chapter of my first fan fiction.**

**Please review. I really appreciate it if you did.**


End file.
